


Fortunate Decision

by jojo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo99/pseuds/jojo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny just want to get married. They are sick of waiting to find a date that suits everyone. They decide to take matters into their own hands. This ends up being very fortunate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I ever wrote.

"I'm sick of this Harry. Every time we choose a date, there's something that won't work. If I didn't know how much she really wants us married, I'd say that she was trying to stop us," said Ginny.

"I know Gin. I feel the same way too. I just want to get married and start our life together. We don't need hundreds of people there. I just want to be with you," replied Harry.

"Okay then. Let's go and get married," stated Ginny.

"Now?" asked Harry somewhat amused.

"Maybe not right now. You're on your lunch break and I'm about to head to training," said Ginny.

"When then?" asked Harry.

"Saturday," replied Ginny straight away very determinedly.

"Isn't there a big party at the Burrow on Saturday?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Every distant relative is coming along. That doesn't matter though. I'd rather get married to you. We could always go along to the party after we're married," said Ginny.

"Right then. We'll get married on Saturday," said Harry.

"Sounds great to me," replied Ginny.

"Your mum is going to be so mad when she finds out we've deprived her of planning a big wedding," said Harry.

"Oh well. She'll get over it. We can always let her have a big party for us later on to celebrate," said Ginny.

"She could. Now come over here Miss Weasley and help me practice celebrating before I have to go back to work!" said Harry cheekily as he pulled her close to him and started to nibble her ear.

"Mmm. Sounds good to me and it'll definitely help me warm up for training!" said Ginny equally as cheekily.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had decided to get married in the gardens where Harry and his parents had lived in Godric's Hollow. They had spent their free time over the past few months making his parents old garden look new again. Both of them felt that it would be lovely to say their vows there under the trees and surrounded by flowers.

Kingsley, Harry's boss at the Ministry, had agreed to marry them that Saturday and Harry knew that he could be trusted to tell no one. Ginny went shopping the day after their big decision and had found a dress and accessories that were perfect. The day after that, she took Harry in his lunch break to find a suit to wear. They had both decided that they would wear formal Muggle clothes rather than robes so that no one would see what they were buying and then start to spread stories around about them.

The only things left to do were to buy their rings and convince Ron and Hermione to meet them at Godric's Hollow on Saturday morning.

* * *

"What are you two planning? You've got silly looks plastered on your faces," asked Ron.

"Yes and we haven't been able to get in touch with you all week. What's going on?" questioned Hermione.

"We need you two to help us with something," answered Harry.

"And you're not allowed to tell anyone," added Ginny.

"What is it you want us to do?" asked Hermione. "We're not going to get in trouble are we?"

"We'll tell you in the morning," replied Harry.

"Why all the secrecy?" asked Ron.

"Because it's a secret Ronald," said Ginny. "Be patient. You'll know tomorrow."

"Just be ready by eleven. Oh, you'll probably need to wear whatever it is you'd planned on wearing to the party at the Burrow. You might not get time to come home and change," said Harry.

"Okay," drawled Hermione. "No hint at all then?"

"Not until tomorrow," answered Ginny.

"All right then. Do you want to get some dinner?" asked Hermione.

"No thanks. We should really go. There's stuff to do before tomorrow," said Harry.

* * *

Harry woke up on Saturday morning feeling at one with the world. Today was the day he was going to marry his Ginny. Life could not be better.

Ginny stirred at his side. He could feel her arms tighten around him and her breath quicken as he turned towards her and started to gently kiss her.

"Mmm. That's nice Harry," Ginny moaned as his lips travelled down her neck to her collarbone.

"Good morning my love. Ready to get married?" asked Harry as he kept kissing her shoulder.

"Mnm Hmm. I suppose I should stop you and start to get ready," said Ginny.

"Or we could start to get ready together," suggested Harry.

"Shower or bath?" asked Ginny.

"Shower I think this morning," replied Harry as he grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom.

About an hour later they were sitting eating their breakfast when Molly Weasley's head appeared in their fireplace.

"Morning mum," said Ginny.

"Good morning dears. I'm just checking that you'll be at the Burrow this afternoon," replied Molly.

"We haven't forgotten mum. How could we! You've reminded us nearly every day for the past two weeks," said Ginny.

"Yes, well. There will be so many of the extended family there, I just want to make sure that all of my children will be there too," said Molly.

"We'll be there. Don't worry Molly," said Harry.

"Okay. I'll see you later," she said and then disappeared from the fireplace.

"Honestly!" exclaimed Ginny. "She must think we all have no memories."

"Oh, she's just excited about having so much family coming. Come on, we have to get ready," replied Harry.

* * *

At eleven o'clock Harry joined Ginny in their sitting room. She looked absolutely stunning, Harry thought. He did not realise that he had held his breath until he wanted to speak.

"Gin," he said in a strange voice. "You are so beautiful. I am the luckiest person in the entire world."

Her dress was a creamy colour with shoestring straps and a fitted bodice that sparkled as she moved. The skirt of her dress flared out and fell to just below her knees. She had matching shoes and her was swept up onto her head with a few tendrils hanging beside her face.

Ginny was happily staring back at Harry, admiring how he looked in his charcoal coloured suit. She walked slowly over to him and gently kissed him.

"You're looking rather fine yourself," she whispered in his ear.

"We'd better get to Ron and Hermione's," said Harry.

"Mmm hmm. Have you got the rings my love?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. I wouldn't forget them," replied Harry. "Do we need anything else?"

"I don't think ... oh. What about a camera?" asked Ginny.

"Right here," said Harry pulling it out of his pocket.

"Excellent! Let's go," said Ginny.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to Harry's knock. She took one look at them and gasped.

"Wow. You guys look great. Too nice for a party. What are you up to?" Hermione asked.

"Can we come in and tell you?" Ginny replied.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry. Come in." Hermione held the door open as they walked past her.

Ron joined them in the sitting room and when he saw his sister and best mate he let out a wolf whistle.

"All right. Spill," said Hermione. "What is going on?"

"Remember you are not allowed to tell anyone, okay. Not until we say so," said Ginny first of all.

"That's fine. Of course we won't," said Hermione and then she turned to Ron. "Will we Ron?"

"Your secret is safe with us," replied Ron.

"All right then mate. We have a job for you two today. Ginny and I are getting married today and we want the two of you to be there with us," said Harry.

"WHAT?" said Hermione and Ron together.

"We're getting married today. Well in about forty-five minutes actually. We really want you two there," Ginny replied.

"But why the rush?" asked Hermione.

"We've just had enough of waiting, Hermione," said Harry quietly.

"Every time we've found a date, there's been something stopping it. It's either Fleur's having a baby or Charlie can't come home or some other little reason, so we decided to just do this quietly. We've been engaged for a while now. It's not like you two. You've only just gotten engaged. We just want to be married," continued Ginny.

"You're our best friends. We want you there. The rest we can celebrate with later," added Harry.

"No problems mate. We'll do this. And we won't say anything at the party this afternoon," stated Ron.

Harry and Ginny turned to Hermione and were stunned to see tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran over to them and threw her arms around them.

"Oh. Oh. I can't wear this to your wedding. Let me change. Please?" said Hermione still crying.

Harry and Ginny laughed at her panic.

"Okay. Five minutes and then we go," said Ginny.

Hermione grabbed Ron and dashed off to their bedroom. When they returned five minutes later Hermione was in a dress and Ron had changed to dress pants and a button up shirt.

"I don't see why I had to change," Ron was muttering to Hermione.

"It's your best friend and sister's wedding. You are not wearing jeans," she stated.

Harry laughed. "Come on you two. Let's go."

* * *

"Oh, this is beautiful Harry," gushed Hermione as they walked through the gardens at Godric's Hollow. "When did you do all this?"

"We've been doing bits whenever we get the chance. I want it to be a memorial to my parents," he replied.

"It's lovely. The perfect place to be married," said Hermione.

"That's what we thought," replied Ginny as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and gazed up into his eyes.

Harry smiled back down at her and lowered his mouth to hers. As he kissed her, his arms circled her tiny waist and pulled her against him.

"Oi. Stop that!" Ron yelled.

Harry just kept kissing Ginny, letting his mouth travel to her ears, down her neck and across her bare shoulders.

"Oi!" yelled Ron again.

"Ronald. It's our wedding day. If I can't kiss her today ..."

"No, you prat. Someone's here," replied Ron.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione turned to where Ron was pointing. All four of them had their wands up ready.

"Who's there?" yelled Harry.

"It's me, Kingsley. I'm here for that extra special meeting you asked me to conduct," Kingsley yelled back.

"Over this way," replied Harry.

Kingsley made his way over to them. He shook Harry and Ron's hands and gave Ginny and Hermione a kiss on the cheek each. He then looked at Harry and Ginny and smiled.

"Right then. You still want to do this?" he asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then back to Kingsley and replied "Definitely!"

"So where are we doing this?" asked Kingsley.

"We thought over there near that tree and garden," said Ginny. "It'll give a nice background for the pictures."

Harry turned to Ron and gave him the camera. "Here Ron. You're on photo duty."

"Cool. Can I take lots?" asked Ron.

"Sure. There's plenty of film," said Harry.

"Anything that I can do?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"Here, hold these," said Harry and he handed her their rings.

"Oooh. These are gorgeous," she said.

"Okay. Gather around. Harry face Ginny," said Kingsley.

Harry took Ginny's hands in his and looked into her beautiful eyes as Kingsley married them in a simple service. After they had said their vows and exchanged rings, Kingsley announced them man and wife. Ginny smiled happily up at him as he lowered his mouth to hers. They kissed gently at first until Harry pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Their kiss deepened with their mouths opening and their tongues flicking against each other. A little while later, they pulled apart and once again looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey Mrs Potter," whispered Harry.

"Hey yourself Mr Potter," Ginny replied.

"All right you two. That'll do. Let's take some photos that you can actually show people without the snogging!" said Ron.

After many photos were taken of all the people present, Kingsley interrupted the group.

"Right. I just need some signatures from the four of you and I'll be off. This will magically register itself once I sign it. Oh, and Mrs Potter, remember I'm not responsible for any of this when your mother finds out. I know nothing!"

They all laughed and signed the various documents. Kingsley, who had to get back to the Ministry apparated away after congratulating Harry and Ginny once more. The four friends then slowly walked to a nearby Muggle pub where they had a relaxing lunch and shared a bottle of champagne.

"To Mr and Mrs Potter!" bellowed Ron raising his glass.

"Mr and Mrs Potter," copied Hermione.

"Mrs Potter," Harry whispered to his wife, "I want to take you home." He leant closer and kissed her.

Ginny quickly finished her champagne and stood up. "Come on then Harry. We have some more celebrating to do!" she said laughing at the same time.

Harry joined his wife and turned to the others blushing slightly. "Thanks Ron, thanks Hermione. We're so glad you could be with us for this. We'll see you at the Burrow later."

"Much later," continued Ginny as they walked hand in hand out the door.

* * *

"Welcome home Mrs Potter," Harry said, while at the same time scooping her up in his arms and walking through the doorway.

"Why thank you Mr Potter," replied Ginny.

Harry walked with Ginny in his arms through to their bedroom and placed her gently down on their bed. Ginny looked up at him, reached out her hands to his and pulled him down next to her. Harry leant over her and started kissing her on her ear, down her neck, onto her shoulder and down to her breast.

"Mmm. How do I get this off you?" he asked.

Ginny sat up and undid the zip and let him pull the dress up over her head. She then moved her hands to Harry's shirt and tie, which soon joined her dress on the floor.

"That is very sexy underwear that you have on," moaned Harry as he looked at his wife, "but it needs to come off."

He bent down and slid her knickers off and unclasped her strapless bra and then quickly got rid of his own pants and boxers.

"Much better!" he said as he lay down beside her.

Ginny pushed Harry onto his back, straddled him and started kissing him.

Much later, they were lying side by side on the bed trying to catch their breath.

"Oh Gin, I love you," Harry said

"I love you too. I can't believe we're married!" Ginny replied

"Mmm. It's great. I was starting to think this day would never come," agreed Harry.

"Me too," said Ginny.

Harry glanced at the clock. "Hey Gin. We better get ready. We're already over an hour late."

"Okay. I'll need help in the bath first though," said Ginny cheekily.

"Your wish is my command, my lovely wife!" replied Harry.

Harry scooped Ginny up again and carried her through to the bath where they leisurely made love again in the bubbles before slowly getting ready to head to the Burrow.

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Harry as he grabbed Ginny's hand. "We're going to be in so much trouble."

"Hey we're only two and a bit hours late!" replied Ginny laughing.

Harry looked down at Ginny and gave her a light kiss. "I love you Mrs Potter."

"Love you too. You'd better not say that too loudly if you don't want mum to know yet," said Ginny.

"I know. I had to say it one last time before we go in," said Harry.

"All right. Here goes. Come on Harry," said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny walked in and greeted Bill and Fleur, who were closest to the gate.

"Ahh. Finally. Mum is not happy with you two," said Bill. "You better let her know that you've arrived. I hope you've got a good excuse."

"Mmm. Not that we're sharing just now," murmured Ginny to Harry.

"Ginny! I just remembered our rings. Here, I'll hide them." Harry muttered as he waved his wand over their hands. "Okay. We are the only ones who can see them."

"That was close. Mum wouldn't have missed them. She has eyes like an eagle," said Ginny.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Molly Weasley's voice echoed across the backyard. "I was about to send someone to find you but Ron insisted that you were coming."

"Sorry Molly. Time just got away from us," apologised Harry.

Ginny continued, "Yes mum. We went to Godric's Hollow to the garden we've been fixing up and we stayed there a while and it was a little emotional."

"Oh. I'm sorry but you could have let us know Ginny dear," said Molly.

"I did mum," said Ron as he walked up behind his mother. "They let me know and I passed it on."

"You didn't tell me where they'd been," replied Molly.

"Well, I wasn't sure what they were up to ..."

"Um. Yeah, Molly. We had to get cleaned up and changed. Sorry," said Harry looking downcast.

"I suppose it's okay now. You're here. Run along and get some food," said Molly and walked back into the crowd.

"Phew," sighed Harry.

"You guys are unbelievable," said Ron.

"We didn't lie," said Ginny indignantly.

"That's right," agreed Harry. "We just left out a few bits!"

"Come on Harry. Food time. I'm worn out," said Ginny.

"I don't need to know what you've been up to Ginny. Please don't share," replied Ron.

"Hey. At least we're technically allowed to now," she said waggling her eyebrows at Ron. She grabbed Harry's hand and walked off.

* * *

The party went on for hours. Ginny really just wanted to go home with her husband and celebrate again. Seeing they had arrived late, there would be trouble if they left early. They spent the evening sitting with Ron, Hermione, George and Angelina sharing a bottle of Firewhiskey and talking about Quidditch.

As the evening went on, Ginny could hear her Great Auntie Muriel getting louder and louder as she talked with another elderly relative.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on over there?" asked Ron pointing at Muriel.

"Who knows with Muriel," said Ginny.

"Who's she yelling at?" asked Angelina.

"I think she's a distant cousin. Not sure," answered George.

"Merlin! She's a nightmare, Muriel is," said Ron.

"That's for sure," came Charlie's voice from the darkness behind Ginny. "Her and Myrtle are going on about arranging marriages. They want everyone married!"

"What?" said George, Ron and Ginny in unison.

Charlie came and joined the group and continued, "Don't worry. They're so pissed they won't remember in the morning. The last thing anyone of us needs is Muriel arranging our lives. Lucky for Bill he's already married. The rest of us though..."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and grinned. Ginny could here Ron chuckling and Hermione trying to quieten him. Harry's arms reached around Ginny and pulled her onto his lap. She then felt his lips nuzzling her neck, so she turned in his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth, which he then quickly deepened.

"Oi!" yelled Charlie. "I don't need to see this."

"Yeah," joined in Ron. "Why do you have to act like newlyweds all the time?"

Ginny gave him a rude hand gesture and then started laughing at what Ron had said. She looked at Harry who was giving Ron a warning look.

"Ron ... mate ..." Harry warned.

"Sorry mate," replied Ron.

"Merlin help us when they do get married," said George. "They'll be worse. It'll be disgusting."

At this Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and started roaring with uncontrollable laughter.

"What?" asked George.

"No idea," said Charlie.

"Come on, tell us," said Angelina.

The four friends continued laughing until eventually Harry said, "Sorry. You wouldn't understand. You had to be there." With that they started laughing again.

"I think they're touched," said George.

"Are you going to share the joke?" asked Charlie. When he received no answer he continued, "Well stop laughing then."

They eventually stopped laughing and apologised to George, Angelina and Charlie. Ginny could see that Charlie wanted an answer, so she decided to speak before he did.

"Charlie. You probably wouldn't find it funny. You weren't there to find it funny. And I'm not explaining it just now. Maybe one day soon but not now." She reached for the Firewhiskey bottle. "Here have a drink."

The group remained together for another hour or so talking about anything other than what Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were laughing at.

Eventually Harry pulled Ginny to her feet. "If you'll excuse us, I want to take my lovely ... ah ... girl home."

"Night all." Ginny said and reached for Harry's hand. They walked to the gate.

"Should we say goodbye to your parents?" asked Harry.

"It should be fine. They've had a few drinks," Ginny replied and then whispered, "Besides I want to go home and make love to my husband."

Harry moaned and followed his wife. Once they were outside the gate they apparated home together.

* * *

The following morning, Harry and Ginny were woken by the sound of Molly Weasley's voice coming from the floo. When Ginny realised that her mother was calling for her she jumped out of bed and headed for the sitting room. Harry was sleepily watching her.

"Ah, Gin baby. You might not want to go out there just yet," he said.

"What? Mum is almost screaming. I have to," she replied.

"Well, you should probably put something on or she'll be a little upset!" explained Harry.

Ginny looked at herself, gave a self-conscience smile and hastily pulled on a bathrobe.

Harry grinned. "Though I prefer you without it!"

"GINNY." Molly Weasley's voice was getting louder.

Harry grabbed some jeans and joined Ginny at the fireplace.

"Oh thank Merlin. I was wondering what ... never mind," Molly said.

"We were asleep mum. Busy day yesterday," said Ginny.

"Oh. Well. You have to come to the Burrow now. There's a problem we need to sort out, if we can," said Molly.

"Mum. It's seven in the morning. Can't we come later?" she asked hopefully.

"No. Now. We need to sort this out now and it concerns you," replied Molly.

"What?" asked Ginny surprised.

"Just come as soon as possible. Please?" Molly was almost begging.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. Ginny really hoped that it was something important because she had planned on spending her first morning as Harry's wife a little differently.

"All right mum. We'll get ready and come over," said Ginny. She then watched as her mother's head disappeared from the fire.

Ginny turned to Harry and circled her arms around his waist pulling him right up against her. She reached up and pulled his head down to meet hers, kissing him lovingly.

"Do you think we have time for a quick shower before we go? I had plans for my husband this morning and they didn't involve going to the Burrow. Maybe I'll just have to change them slightly," said Ginny playfully.

Harry grabbed her and pulled her tighter against him letting her feel how much he liked her plans.

"Sounds good to me Mrs Potter. Lead the way."

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived through the floo into the kitchen of the Burrow where they were greeted by the sight of half the Weasley family gathered around the kitchen table.

"About time!" exclaimed Molly.

"What's the matter?" asked Ginny. "Why are we all up so early on a Sunday morning, especially after a late night?"

Harry was rather worried. He could see by the grim faces of everyone that something was wrong. The fact that Ron and Hermione were missing from the gathering, made Harry think that something may have happened to his best friends. Please let them be okay, he thought. He was surprised when Arthur Weasley spoke to the two of them directly.

"Harry, Ginny. We .. um ... I discovered something earlier this morning which is going to be extremely upsetting for you both. I got up early to clean up a little and I found several parchments where Muriel and Myrtle were sitting last night."

"Arthur, is this about Ron and Hermione?" interrupted Harry.

"No. Why do you think that?" Arthur replied.

"Well they're not here so I thought ..." said Harry.

"We couldn't get hold of them. No this only really is about you two," said Arthur.

"Do you remember what I said Muriel and Myrtle were talking about last night?" said Charlie.

Harry and Ginny nodded and at the same time reached for each other's hands.

"Well dad found several marriage contracts that had not been completed," said Charlie.

"And?" asked Harry.

"And..." said Bill, "one that was."

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"You Ginny," sobbed Molly.

"I gathered that," replied Ginny. "Who to?"

"Myrtle's great great nephew," said Arthur.

"And who's that?" asked Harry forcefully and at the same time he pulled Ginny into his arms.

George growled.

"Who?" demanded Ginny.

"Michael Corner," replied Bill.

"No way!" said Ginny amazed.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, Harry. It's got a magical seal on it. It looks official," said Arthur. "We've sent a copy to Kingsley to examine. Hopefully he'll get back to us soon."

Harry looked down at Ginny and smiled. She looked back at him and laughed. Everyone else stared at how well they seemed to be taking the news.

"Can I have a look at it?" asked Harry.

Harry and Ginny read through the contract listing Ginevra Weasley and Michael Corner to be bonded together by the end of the year. They then turned to each other, laughed again and started kissing deeply not caring who was watching. At the same time Kingsley appeared through the floo.

"Kingsley!" exclaimed Arthur and Bill.

"They're taking this awfully well," observed George as he watched Harry and Ginny continue kissing.

"I can't understand why," said Molly with tears running down her cheeks. "They won't be able to be together now. Bloody Muriel."

Kingsley just chuckled. Harry and Ginny turned to him as he laughed.

"So it's not official then?" asked Percy.

"Oh yes it is," said Kingsley.

"Well. Why in the name of Merlin are they happy?" demanded George. "I'd be furious."

Kingsley turned to Harry. "I gather they don't know then?"

Harry shook his head.

"Are you going to put them out of their misery?" Kingsley asked.

"I guess we should," said Harry and he turned to Ginny. "What do you think Mrs Potter?"

Ginny smiled up at her husband and waited for her family to catch on. It took a while.

"They're slow this morning," said Kingsley.

"Wait..." said Charlie. "What did you just say Harry?"

"I asked Ginny what she thinks," said Harry laughing and hugging Ginny close in front of him.

"No," said George. "You said ... you said."

"Yes George?" said Ginny. " What exactly did Harry say?"

"Mrs ..." said Molly quietly. "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

"I don't think there's anyone of that name here mum!" laughed Ginny. "That's why that marriage contract doesn't matter."

"That's right Molly," said Kingsley.

"When?" asked Arthur.

"Yesterday," said Harry quietly. "I'm sorry ... we're sorry. We know you wanted a big family thing. It's just ..."

"We were sick of waiting and trying to fit in with everyone," said Ginny.

"Well that was bloody lucky," said George.

Suddenly, Charlie started laughing. "I get it now. What you were laughing at last night. I presume Ron and Hermione know?"

"They were there, yes," said Ginny.

"I still don't get it," said George.

"You said, imagine what they'll be like on their wedding day," said Charlie.

"Oh right. It was their wedding day," said George and then he started laughing.

"Is anyone going to congratulate us?" asked Ginny suddenly.

Harry and Ginny were surrounded very quickly and were hugged and kissed repeatedly especially by Molly.

"Oh, I'm so glad that Muriel didn't cause any problems," said Molly. "And this does not excuse you two," she continued pointing at Harry and Ginny. "You will still have a party with everyone coming."

"Including Muriel?" asked Charlie.

"Yes," said Arthur. "She is part of the family."

"Just take her wand away from her before she starts drinking and don't invite Myrtle," added Bill with a grin.

"Okay then, who's for breakfast?" asked Molly.

"Not for us mum," said Ginny with a cheeky grin. "I need to get my husband home. This is after all our honeymoon!"

Ginny grabbed Harry by the hand and led him to the floo. Harry gave everyone an apologetic smile before flooing home closely followed by Ginny.

"Right Mrs Potter. Remember those plans of yours. I'd like to learn more about them," said Harry as he nuzzled her neck.

"This way my darling husband," replied Ginny leading him to their bedroom.

Harry chased after her and they both ended up jumping onto their bed. He looked down into her chocolate coloured eyes and leaned close to her.

"I love you Mrs Potter."

"I love you too Mr Potter."


End file.
